


Uxorious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [422]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: For the first time, Tony considers Tim a fool.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/27/2000 for the word [uxorious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/27/uxorious).
> 
> uxorious  
> doting upon, foolishly fond of, or affectionately submissive toward one's wife.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #132 Fool.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Uxorious

Tony had never considered Tim a fool until he saw how Tim and Abby behaved together now that they were married. Tim was absolutely uxorious in his actions and affections towards Abby and while Abby clearly loved him, she clearly expected the doting as her due.

She never once returned the favor and regularly thought nothing of demanding Tim get something for her, completely oblivious to whatever Tim may have been in the middle of. Tony had thought he had trained Tim better than that, but apparently Tim hadn't taken the lessons to heart in his personal life. 

Tony couldn't help seeing Tim as a fool. He really hoped that there was more balance in Tim and Abby's relationship than he saw. If there wasn't, Tim would eventually resent Abby and prove how foolish their marriage really had been.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
